The eagerly anticpated fieldtrip!
by yaoifangirlHolly
Summary: This was written because I wanted to fulfill my fangirly desire that Zero and Ichi pursue a secret, sensual relationship. Too afraid to do anything at Nina's house, they spend their first night together on a field trip...


Zero had been nervous about this all day

Zero had been nervous about this all day.

They were on a school trip and he was rooming with his secret boyfriend, Ichi. He had been preoccupied the whole day about it. Their first night alone together. It was true that at home, in their own magic house in Nina's closet they were always alone together, but they had never dared try anything, in case she walked in on them. And she often spent time with them, happy and playful, unaware of their feelings towards each other, making them feel too guilty afterwards to even look each other in the eyes for prolonged periods, never mind do anything else

But now, they had a whole room to themselves. No one was going to come in. They would be completely uninterrupted for the whole night.

Taking a shaky breath, Zero opened the door, striding in before he could change his mind. Ichi was stood, folding clothes up. Seeing Zero staring at the bigger bed, he smiled, happy to see him.

"I pushed them together, so we'd have more room," he explained. Then, he noticed Zero blushing, and realised what he was thinking.

"Oh! I-I didn't, I mean-" But Zero walked over to Ichi and kissed him, cutting off the older boy's burbling.

"I…I don't mind, if…you want to."

They sat on the bed and began to kiss, losing themselves in each other after a few minutes but a female voice from outside had them jumping apart instantly, ruining the mood and completely terrifying them that they'd been caught.

"Lights out in five minutes, boys!" Footsteps receded.

"O-Ok!"

Zero turned the light out, then fumbled his way back to the bed. Back to Ichi, who was waiting for him. Sitting back down, he realised Ichi had taken his shirt off.

"Zero…I-I bought this today…" Zero didn't have to see Ichi's face to know he was blushing, he could hear it in Ichi's voice too, more prominent than usual since Ichi wasn't really the blushing type. He saw a flash of silver foil in the darkness, and taking it, realised it was a condom.

Ichi began to talk as Zero sat rigid in the dark, a million thoughts rushing through his head. "I-I bought it before we left…from the chemists in town."

So Ichi's been thinking about this too, Zero noticed, feeling a rush of love – Ichi must have been so embarrassed to buy a box of condoms, yet he did it anyway for Zero.

Zero turned the packet over in his hands, and decided – it was now, or never. He turned to Ichi, and placed a hand on his.

"Ichi, I've decided. I…I want to do this…wi-with you," he managed to stammer out. A slow sexy smile spread over Ichi's face.

"Me too," he said, leaning in to kiss Zero, pulling the boy closer, and Zero shifted to allow him to do so. They kissed for a while, before starting to pull each other's clothes off. Ichi stood up in front of Zero, before pushing his boxers down, revealing his erection in the moonlight from the small window above, and Zero swallowed as he fumbled clumsily to get the condom out of the wrapper, even dropping it on the floor. He picked it up silently cursing, looking up when he felt Ichi's hand on his, and a smile, saying 'Don't be so nervous. I love you.'

Silence spiralled through the small room, as Zero's big blue eyes, wide with sentiment, met Ichi's, he was touched by Ichi's unconditional love, and couldn't believe it had taken them so long to get here.

Sensing Zero's anxiety, Ichi helped him roll the condom onto his penis, before asking him to stand up and turn around. Zero obeyed instantly, before nerves got the better of him. Lingering on the waistband a few seconds, Ichi pushed Zero's underwear down, and Zero stepped out of his boxers.

For another heart stopping moment, they stood together, silently, naked realising the gravity of what would happen next.

"Zero, come here…" Guiding Zero to the wall of the room, Ichi stepped forward behind him, covering him with warmth. Zero could hear Ichi's breaths for a moment, then Ichi shifted, and Zero instinctively opened his legs for him. Angling himself, Ichi hesitated a second, then thrusted up into Zero from behind. Zero was thrown up against the wall hard, crying out, his eyes watering a little at the sensation.

"Does it hurt?" Ichi was panting; his hands had pinned Zero's up against the wall, holding Zero's sweaty body tight.

"N..gh…I'm…Ok."

Gently, determined not to rush what he was quickly classing as the best experience of his life so far, Ichi moved into Zero breathing up the delicious apple-y scent of Zero's blue hair, trying to take it easy and not rush things. Zero's back felt a little sweaty against his torso, but in a good way, and Ichi rubbed against him a little, in a little shimmy motion. Zero moaned softly, liking the sensation, and the erotic sound had Ichi moving faster instinctively, his automatic reaction to Zero's noises, his response to the wordless communication from Zero that he wanted more.

Their bodies seemed to fit perfectly, like they were two halves of one sweet whole, and even after he had finished making love to Zero, they stayed together, just Ichi holding Zero up against the wall, for hours, telling each other over and over without words how much they loved each other…


End file.
